Teenage Human Overmind
by Raphile
Summary: What happens when a teenager is gifted of the power of spawning the Zerg? Inspired by Abyssal Angel's Legacy of The Overmind. This is just a work for entertainment. I don't own StarCraft. Update 11/14/15 I will be rewriting the whole story!
1. Prologue

I glare at the test in my hands, as if looking at it hard enough would make it disappear. My heart raced as I read more of its questions and problems. All these years, since I was young, I never could understand Math. I knew from the start that I would fail it this year. I was doing fine in everything else, but even then I sometimes didn't get the best of grades.

I sighed and wearily palmed my face. _"Well, at least I'm going to try this,"_ I told myself quietly. I slowly sighed in defeat and then breathed in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my teacher has thought me from the past few days.

In an instant, the formula I needed for number one came into my head. I smiled like a light bulb lighting after one of the major electrical blackouts that were recently plaguing my area.

But when I opened my eyes, the formula remained in my vision, like it was engraved right into my eyes. It was weird and I blinked a few times, hoping that it would be stop, but nothing happened. Then, when I wanted it gone and concentrated a little, it just disappeared like I wanted it to. Odd. I must've looked like a weirdo in class, blinking rapidly while taking the test. I moved on and solved number one, and for the first time, it was easy. That vision or whatever it was remained for the rest of the day and because of that, it helped me do well on each of the tests I took. I'm starting to love it though, even though I think that there is something wrong within me. I almost tried asking someone about it, but decided not to. People might think that I am cheating and I don't like causing any troubles.

After class, I left school and headed straight home. As usual, the whole place was busy with people heading to school and home from work. I'm used to it now and I also like it that way. It makes me feel like I'm not alone though I oddly don't have anyone to talk to today.

It's strange, but since this mind power appeared in my mind, no one has tried to talk to me. They still did talk of course, but the problem is that I had to start the conversation with them. I admit that I'm a very noisy person and I am not really used to this happening. Doesn't mean I can't still live with it. I'm starting to think that it has to do something with the 'power' I have that makes other people think that they need to stay away from me. I'm kind of glad that I have it though. It's not like I would complain about it and I don't plan on sharing it or telling anyone. This is quite a big advantage and I don't want to lose it. Besides, I do happen have trust issues with other people, even if we're pretty close. Everyone has their own secrets, but this is too good to be true.

As I walked home, I suddenly feel entirely aware of my surroundings. I could suddenly tell what's behind me, even if I couldn't hear it. This is getting weird. I shook my head, but I still can't shrug the feeling of knowing exactly what is where in the area around me. Finally, after a few minutes I got used to it and forgot about it.

Ten minutes later I arrived at my house. Yes, it is close to my school and I like it. It helps me hang out with friends easier if we meet in or outside the school and because I am close to the school, I seem to save a lot more money that normally would be payed to get there and back. I no longer needed to spend money in order to get to school. But, some people would say that they don't like being so close to school, but I prefer to not know their reasons because it's kind of annoying for me. They should be thankful for living close to school.

I set aside my bag and head directly to the dressing room and say 'Hi' to my mom. After getting that done, I go to the dining room, called my mother, and ate dinner. It's odd though, that I still need to start a conversation for people to talk to me and it's starting to get on my nerves. I really need to have some answers about what is happening to me.

I got that thought out of the way and vigorously munched down on my food. Surprised, I was full after barely eating much. That was unexpected, and for sure, I do eat a lot. Still, I always feel like I'm losing some of my energy for every minute that has passed.

Without further adieu, I stood up, thanked my mother for the food, brushed my teeth and went to bed. It's surprising how after I ate I felt tired almost immediately. Weird. After turning off the lights in my room, I slammed onto my bed face first.

But when I closed my eyes, words appeared once again:

Overmind Raphael

Health: 100/100

Hunger: 99/100

Physical Energy: 49/100

Psionic Energy: 51/100

Level: 1

Abilities

Spawn Hatchery: 75 Psionic and 25 Physical energy required

Control Provided: 25 Control

Attacks

None


	2. The Plan

The sun starts to rise and shine in front of my window. The powerful rays it radiates starts to march through my bed until it reaches my closed eyes. Upon feeling the heat, I woke up. Unlike what I felt last night, something seems to flow electrically and strange in me, making me feel strong, refreshed and new, and no longer tired. As usual, I jumped out of my bed, stretched and performed my everyday groove to satisfy my morning needs, like taking a bath and such.

My stomach rumbled almost immediately after going out of the bathroom, forcing me to not finishing my other goals for the morning because I could no longer hold the feeling of being too hungry. Hastily, I charged onto the dining table, thinking that maybe I could finish those later, and sat down. The food was already there. Calling my mother from the other room, she said that she is very busy and told me that I could go ahead and eat.

After replying back, I started to get food from the table and dropped it unto my rather huge plate. Slicing the delicious pork in half with my fork and stabbed the other piece. Nearing it to my mouth, I could smell how good it is and then bit it. My chewing was very fast and swallowed it afterwards.

Then words came out:

 _Overmind Raphael_

 _Health: 100/100_

 _Hunger: 48/100 (+10)_

 _Physical Energy: 70/100_

 _Psionic Energy: 55/100_

My eyes widened and the muscles of my whole arm start to shake, instinctively making my hand let go of the spoon and fork that my hands both are holding. The two utensils clanked with the plate, but not hard enough to crack it. Good thing that it didn't catch the attention of my mother.

The only thing that made me nervous is the word 'Overmind'. Everyone who plays StarCraft knows it. It's my favorite game by the way. I am nervous and excited at the same time. That information faded after a few seconds and I thought, _"Maybe I could make it pop again?"_ Testing that theory I ate another piece of the same size of pork, as soon as it has reached my stomach, the words came back again.

 _Overmind Raphael_

 _Health: 100/100_

 _Hunger: 58/100 (+10)_

 _Physical Energy: 70/100_

 _Psionic Energy: 55/100_

Then that was when I remembered the words that popped up last night after slamming my face in my bed. I didn't remember it when I woke up though. Maybe it only tells me when I did something that makes it add or deduct or is there any more factors?

Anyways, I pushed that thought away and ate more food. The same thing happened, it appears after the swallowing of food, and once I tried to eat a piece and not thought of my need to know the results. It did follow me. Size and quality also matters. The apple I ate gave me like 6 points. So it depends on its mass or nutrients I guess.

I stopped eating when it told me that I have reached the 100th mark, and my stomach also feels very full too! Setting my plate aside, I got up and resumed doing my routine. It's nice that the day today is a weekend and the fact that I don't have to worry about school for another day. That's means that I could test this out later and to discover if this is true or it is just a hoax. I doubt that it is a joke, or maybe I'm just very crazy now and that I need attention. Medical attention.

The time is 6:43 am after finishing all of my morning duties. Excitedly, my body ran after the door that leads to the outside world. My hands were cold as it grips the metallic door knob. Then that is when something suddenly struck me inside, making me paralyzed and scared.

If I am the Overmind, that means StarCraft is real. Does that mean that the Protoss are real as well? My thoughts got deeper and deeper as I tried to remember the storyline of the game. As the clock ticks from the window beside the door, the fear inside me grew. For all I have known, the Zerg are the most destructive species in the galaxy, and for me, somewhat even greater than the Protoss in terms of a lot of things.

Based from the values, my soul has acquired and learned from the day I was born, my heart is surely not evil. The Overmind is evil. What if, with the power that is yet to be tested, I could change the Zerg to be the opposite of what it is? Maybe it could even be the benefit of mankind? The world that is living right now is not the world that everybody wants to live in. It is because of the things that separate us from us. Money and Power are two things.

What if, because of this power, Earth would be a better place? This is my goal from now on, changing it from being the Scourge of the Universe to being the Blessing of the Universe.

The sound of the turning metallic door filled my ears as the shoes my feet are wearing meet the cemented floor. I looked around. There were a lot of people on the streets. Kids were playing. Almost all the adults I spotted were in there working uniforms. A normal day it is.

My thoughts drifted for a while as I have planned where this Hatchery could be set up, without disrupting the people's daily lives. Predicting it to be bigger than a 4 story house, I planned to set course to a forest that is a little bit far from this area. I want this to be a secret as possible for now. The vision of having soldiers and scientist experiment on my Hatchery is very much at risk if it is spotted by the people living in here. Nuclear weapons are bad enough. How much more are biological weapons?

Surrendering, I got inside the house once again and went directly to my room. I turned on my computer and searched for an area that is applicable enough near me. Fortunately, the forest I planned to spawn my Hatchery had a huge cave in it, on the right side a mountain. Maybe I could spawn it there. People don't go there anyway, as I have searched, because it didn't have anything worth selling. Nice.

Not noticing the smile my face has formed, the location is almost eleven kilometers far, a good estimate of three hours of walk. I could use the exercise though. Shutting down the computer, I didn't waste any more time. I headed out.


	3. Spawned

The trek was somehow tiring. The road was in stones and dirt, and my shoes started to give me signs of damage, which is not good. Almost all of the people I passed by glared at me and some raised an eyebrow, thinking _'why would a kid from the cities walk through here?'_ The path leading to that cave is in the form of almost in a straight line starting from one of the many the exits of the subdivision I live, which is found on the southern part. Yes, there is a forest behind from where I live, and it makes it easier for me to go there should I plan to come or to visit my future Hive Cluster.

It was near 11 am when I reached my destination. Comparing it to what I have researched on the Internet, I could safely say that this is rather … small, I won't complain. Of course, it is very dark in the inside, but good thing that it only has a one big entrance and a one big dome in the middle. It was all that I needed for now. Pulling out my phone, I activated its flashlight mode.

My puny right arm waved, up and down, left and right, facing the dome with the illuminating phone at hand. My eyes couldn't see everything, but I could feel everything near me, especially the terrain that surrounds my body. There were bats flying above me as I walked carefully. Some parts of the rocky floor were slippery and some were mossy. My plan is to get to the middle of the cave.

It took me six minutes to get there; maybe this cave is big after all. How gigantic this Hatchery could possibly grow? I hope that this area is wide and tall enough though or this would be just a complete waste of time.

I turned off the light that is being projected by my phone and slid it in my right pocket. My knees bent forward, drawing me closer to the stone floor. I closed my eyes and touched the ground with my fingers.

 _Spawn Hatchery_ I thought out loud.

After I have issued that command, I strangely felt that something from the insides of me came running through my whole body into the direction of the finger that I have used to touch the stone floor. It all happened in just a span of a second.

The words appeared:

 _Overmind Raphael_

 _Health: 100/100_

 _Hunger: 75/100_

 _Physical Energy: 66/100 (-25)_

 _Psionic Energy: 12/100 (-75)_

I grew exhausted for a few seconds after that. I didn't even notice my body lying on the stone floor.

What caught me speechless is the fact that, I could sense something near me _growing_. Forgetting how tired I felt, the muscles found in my abdomen contracted, making me rise up to a sitting position. The feeling felt very well. It was the first time this tenderness struck me in the heart. In an instant, I instinctively grabbed my phone, ignoring the filthiness that covers me and my clothes.

The light of the phone spotted something pumping from the ground. It looked very similar to how Zerg buildings mutated in the game. For a second, fear grew inside of me because I have remembered how the Zerg lived their swarming lives, and their goal to assimilate everything so that they would be the strongest race in the whole universe.

But, as I have grown fear, the mysterious body that is growing in front of me grew sad and it felt rejected. I can feel its emotions? I gasped and my heart trembled in guilt. Setting aside that negative impression, I touched it and immediately the fear in me turned into the feeling of … _love_? I have felt this before, but not as strong as this.

The pumping organic sac surprised me; I really did expect it to be squishy and wet and yet, it felt smooth and leathery like how you would feel when you have touched the skin of a snake. After touching it, the entity's burdened emotions lifted and is replaced by the feeling of … _love_ too. I didn't notice that I was at the verge of crying. It's pure emotions is really very addicting. I want to stay here, but I cannot. I still have a life outside of this, and I cannot let this be a beautiful distraction.

Checking the growth of the hatchery, it said that it would take a full day to grow. It is somehow reasonable though. Checking my watch, it is now 11:34 am. My eyes glared for a while and thought of going back home. I have things to do.

My eyes met with the growing organic entity. It grew in size by a little bit, which made me impressed and proud. I turned around and marched for the cave entrance, but before any of my foot has touched the outside soil, I bid farewell to the Hatchery.

And it did bid me goodbye too, but it did not speak. I just felt it.

The powerful light of the sun blinded me for a while. But once my eyes got used to it, I could see how dirty I was. My clothes were all covered with dirt and moss. Mother will be angry, but at least I got something new that I know that would always be by my side.

I set off for my home. At 3, I arrived. I was scolded straightaway by my mother. The problem of me having to talk first to someone had mysteriously disappeared. At least that is out of the picture. I then got myself an afternoon bath, got dressed, and ate a late lunch.

Even though I am far from the hatchery, I could still feel that it is in me.

At least I am now never going to be truly alone.


	4. Pride

I could feel my senses widening as the first spawned Hatchery finally hatched from its 24 hour growth time. Even though it was still a pumping mass in the ground, as time passes by, I could feel it growing strong and big. But, the psionic energy it emits is very small compared to the energy emanated by its master; save that it is actually a five story building big. How it fits in that cave is a question that my even logical power can't answer, at least it fits though and that what's really matters for me right now. Its behavior somewhat resembles of a dog. Not the ravaged type, but the loyal and loving one. It even surprises me that the Hatchery actually checks my mental and physical condition from time to time, sometimes asking me if I am okay or not.

The Hatchery doesn't speak a certain language when it communicates though; rather, it telepathically sends me the emotions it feels, making it immediately understandable and clear for me. No wonder the Overmind, in the game, is so very efficient in communicating with its minions.

And just to be clear, I don't plan on making my Zerg work as minions or slaves. Even if the Zerg is purposely made as a weapon of mass destruction, in my eyes and heart, it will be a weapon for peace, development, and for a future.

One thing that really bugs my mind right now is that whether people of Earth would accept the Zerg as a new inhabitant in their world. If the Zerg proves to be a reliable force then, by Human nature, would it be abused somehow? For now, I know that I am the only one that could control the Zerg. But, you never know.

Oh, another one, if the Zerg exists then the Protoss might as well be too? This is too much. I could only hope that I will be prepared if they truly live in this would be blessed universe.

Now back to where I was.

Despite being far from me, the Hatchery makes me feel that it is just beside me, though I can pinpoint the source of its Psionic presence, inside the cave of a mountain which is a little bit far from where I live. The living building makes me feel comfortable, happy and not alone at the same time, knowing that something also cares greatly for me.

Since the birth of my first Zerg Building, if I focus enough, I could see and feel what the Hatchery could sense. Good thing it has night vision, for the cave is dark enough to be processed by my human eye and brain.

After a few minutes of getting used with the Hatchery's senses, I checked its abilities. All of the abilities available were easily recognizable like the in game's menu card. Spawning the Zerg's different types of units were its main capabilities, obviously.

What made me nervous, almost in an instant, is my stupid realization that the Hatchery produces creep! I didn't think of this, I forgot! How dumb of me. Not knowing how far it would be, it could spread so far that it would exit the cave's entrance. I don't want to be detected right now! Not this early!

Not a heartbeat later, the purple carpet started to recede and stopped spreading. _'What?'_ I nervously thought out loud, not noticing the sweat coming out of my skin and dripping downwards. The Hatchery immediately responded that it was the one that stopped the creep expansion because it felt my growing anxiety and worry; I didn't know that they could do that. This way of communication really impresses me. How I wish Human beings were like this so that some wars could've been prevented.

The Zerg building wanted to please me so whole heartedly it did everything it can to resolve my hard feelings, and that is by stopping the creep spreading. Why is this not in the game though? It would've been very useful for stealth. I guess that is part of the game's balance.

Below the sides of the living structure, Larva's were crawling everywhere near it. Fortunately, unlike in the game, there were more than three larvae. I assume that, that is logical since three wormlike creatures are easy to tend to, if you ask me.

While all of this interacting with the Zerg is happening, I didn't notice that the time is almost 12 o'clock. My body instinctively moved up from its previous position, which is lying on my bed, to a standing stance. For the next few minutes, I unconsciously spent that on preparing myself for lunch and the things needed for school tomorrow though it is still very early. Again, you never know.

The door of my bedroom opened wide with the occasional creaking sound of the wood that it is made out of. Stepping forward, my nose automatically picked up the aroma of the food being prepared by my mother. Then, a rumbling sound was heard out loud, my stomach is now hungry. After that, a hungry grin was seen emerging from my … _handsome_ face.

"Good morning Class," Math Professor Hakan Manav plainly said while walking through the classroom hands full of last week's test papers. "As usual, a lot of you failed," he continued on, "and that does not even surprise me."

His shoes were clearly heard as it clanked against the metallic flooring. The eyes of the disappointed and sad students targeted him until he had reached the teacher's chair and sat down.

The class was unusually quiet that time. I really expected that my seatmates would bet on who will have a higher score; but no, it didn't happen. My gut tells me that there is something going to occur.

The Professor shifted in his seat and arranged the piling test papers. He then glared at the students before speaking once more. "But," he paused, "there is one in here, who's answer and score I didn't believe, yet."

The class pondered on who it might be to answer correctly the terror teacher's brutal examination. From time to time, some would talk silently at the back, curious to know more. "So, in advance, I ordered an investigation."

The crowd gasped in surprise. _'Can't professor just accept that someone answered the test correctly?'_ they thought. There, I began to sweat silently. I think I know where this is going.

"Not only _he_ perfected my test, but he did perfected ALL the test given that day!" he said that line with great emphasis.

"Raphael," he casually called out. My body stiffened immediately as if it is being stabbed. Since the start of this scene, my senses had to block the Hatchery from receiving my strong Psionic emotional feelings so that it would not interfere with me. "What are your thoughts on _this_?" He asked eyebrows up. "I have none sir," my mouth trebly uttered and my body started to heat up resulting in immense dripping of sweat.

Prof. Hakan smiled, clapped his hands once and said, "Okay then, as a reward of having good scores, I am giving you a ticket to the P.O.D! (Prefect of Discipline) Isn't that exciting? It's free after all."

I did not notice that I was staring at the floor for the next few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. And my plan on having a good clean record on this school is … now _broken_. I really do value my reputation and grades you know? This entire problem because of that power. _Ugh_ , I sighed in frustration. Time will come sir. Time will come.

For the next few subjects, the other professors were okay and didn't mind my achievement. I guess pride really eats you up or is it that they are waiting? It seems that everyone in here is being plain plastic on me. Even some of the students I passed by clearly showed that they are very jealous, just by their predictable body movements. Cheater is another word being called upon me too. Minutes after minute, my heart is becoming heavier, becoming full of hatred. Is it my fault that I have this ability? Wait till you see the might of the _Swarm_ that is gifted to me and not to all of you!

After the ring of the school bell, I didn't hesitate to go out of the classroom. While walking through the hallway directly to the exit, I could sense that eyes are being aimed at me like cocked guns that ready to be fired at any mark.

Upon reaching the house, the bedroom was my soul and mind's first destination. After having my body fall to the bed face first, I reconnected myself with the worried Hatchery and gave the order: Spawn Drone.

 _Overmind Raphael_

 _Health: 100/100_

 _Hunger: 80/100_

 _Physical Energy: 70/100 (-30)_

 _Psionic Energy: 75/100 (-25)_

Then tears start to form in my eyes. _Am I this weak?_ To be hurt by just simple words? Or is it that I am the one who is having pride?

 **A/N**

 **11/14/15**

 **I will be rewriting the whole story.**


End file.
